


Prearranged Signals

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid helps Morgan release some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prearranged Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by freakingdork: 'Morgan, signal'

Reid knew what to do when Morgan’s been having one of _those_ days. It wasn’t something that they indulged in often, especially while on the job, but what else could be as effective and quick to diffuse the tension that could sneak up on any of them?

The prearranged signal— Morgan tapping his pencil on the desk in three beats before flicking it like a baton into the air and catching it again and repeating the process twice more— something so causal to the potential witnesses in the bullpen, spurred Reid into action.

He got up from his desk, and took his mug to the break room. While he rinsed it and set it in the dishrack to dry, Morgan casually closed his file folder and vacated his desk, heading for the bathroom. Moments later, Reid slipped into the bathroom as well, and counted the number of stalls to their usual one, and gave a rap followed by a pause before two more raps.

The door opened, and he was yanked inside by his tie, then the stall door slamming shut as soon as he cleared the space.

They hungrily pawed at each other, and kissed and nibbled and licked each other. Reid quickly undid Morgan’s belt and freed the throbbing hardness from the confines of the fabric and began to jerk his lover off. He gave one last tug on Morgan’s earlobe before kneeling down to take the velvety shaft into his mouth.

With one hand, Morgan ran his fingers through the soft hair while he moaned with pleasure into the other.

Reid massaged his lover’s balls while using his hand and mouth to give Morgan exactly what he needed. He made a pleased sound at the reaction he was getting, and the vibrations helped push Morgan over the edge.

Before either of them knew it, Reid was greedily swallowing spurts of come, refusing to let up until the pulsing had abated. Pulling away, he wiped the traces that had escaped his lips, then lapped his hand clean.

As Morgan righted his clothing, Reid got up and put his arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately. He tasted himself on his boyfriend’s tongue and his hands instinctively went to pull the other man closer to him— one hand entangled in the wavy locks, the other squeezing his ass.

After they broke for air, Morgan gave a low, hearty chuckle. “Thanks, man. I needed that. You’re in for quite the treat when we get home tonight.”


End file.
